Her Blood His Sand
by Bellashade2344
Summary: Her father wanted power. Her mother wanted happiness and Sakura? She just wanted to be accepted. Is Gaara the one to do it? READ TO FIND OUT! And review!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

***Forgive me I'm used writing stories on Quizilla and writing a Description on the story so sorry don't read if you don't like.**

* * *

Name: Sakura Rose

Age: 15 at beginning 17 at end

Appearance: Ebony Black hair and dark green eyes. I have a very bright and happy smile that makes other people smile.

History: They say I got my beauty from my mother but my spirit from my grandmother. I will not disobey my parents for anything (or so they think). I am very close to my little sister. My mother and father have always hired tutors from all of the villages and all of the lands so I could learn ninjutsu and genjutsu. I have always been close to the earth and I go to the forest in my backyard as a refuge and to train. I have several unique traits one of them is that my chakra and my stamina are absolutely off the charts because of my demon the nine tailed fox's sister who is 1000 times stronger then her brother. Her name is Sita. I can control all 8 elements (water, earth, fire, air, darkness, light, electricity, and sound.) I can also talk to animals. I can transform into animals. I can perform spells; make potions, necklaces, herbal teas. I can heal extremely fast and heal others by taking on part of their injury. I can create force fields. I have a photographic memory.

Hobbies: Painting woodcarving and singing.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

My father called me into his office. I entered and noticed my mother was in there as well. I bowed "Hello Mother and father." I said. "Rose sweetheart there you are." my mom said in her sweet soft voice that I loved. I straightened up and noticed my father was motioning to the chair in front of his desk. I took the seat he had indicated. "Well?" I asked. "We've narrowed it down to 2 candidates." I waited for him to continue. "The Kazekages youngest son or a young man from the water village I personally like the Kazekages youngest son better." I looked at the pictures he had handed me. I handed them back and stood up. I got to the door when he stopped me. "Rose understands this who ever we choose is for you. Do you understand this?" I nodded and left. "Selena, Little moon?" I called softly. "Rose!" She cried. She jumped into my arms and I embraced her. "They choose tonight little moon." I said softly. "But I want you to remember this." I put her down and looked into her soft brown eyes. "No matter who they choose no matter how far away I am I will always be with you. Do you understand that?" I asked. "Yes Rose." She replied. "Good little moon. Now run along." She ran down the hallway and into her room I smiled as I walked into my own room. I sat on the bed deep in thought. Wolf barked twice I ran to try to keep him quiet. I ran my fingers up and down his back whispering softly" What is it boy?" He barked twice. "Oh official business." I let him out from my window. Luckily I'm on the first floor I thought. I shut my window and looked at my piano. I'd play 1 song I decided a quiet one because father didn't approve then again he really didn't approve much of anything that's why I had to keep Wolf quiet. I played "Good Enough" by Evanescence and sang with it to. I heard my father call me to his office. I entered and bowed "Hello father and mother." I said. I straightened up and took the seat across from my father without him telling me to. "You will marry Lord Kazekage's youngest son." I looked at him shocked at what I was hearing "Father I don't want to leave little moon or any other members of my family." I said holding back tears knowing my father would pounce on any sign of weakness. "I don't care how you feel." He snapped angrily. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Riku." I heard my mother say softly, "No Rika she needs to learn her responsibilities to the clan." He replied firmly. I wiped my tears away and looked up my temper flaring had I been my father I would have seen my eyes flicker from green to red. "Fine father I will do what you want but please I beg do not do the same to Selena." I said calmly. "It's only for you." He said. I left and found Selena outside the door obviously furious. "You're leaving me." She said so softly it was almost a hiss. "No little moon I would never do that I love you to much." I said. "Maybe not willingly but you're still leaving me!" she screamed tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran down the hall and into her room before I could say or do anything. "Little moon." I whispered tears again beginning to run down my own cheeks. I walked into my room and to the window I watched Wolf run around like a little puppy but as grand as the king of wolves should be. I fell asleep my head still resting against the cool glass of the window. * Suna* "Lord Kazekage?" his secretary said. "What?" he asked not looking up from the stack of papers in front of him. "Lord Riku sent note that Rose will marry Gaara. Who should I send to escort her to Suna?" "Who better to send then Gaara, Temari and Kankuro?" he practically sang. * 1hour later.* "Why is he getting married first?" Kankuro whined. "Because all of the other girls turned you down baka." Temari replied not looking up from her packing. "But c'mon it's Gah!" "Trust me I'm about as happy as you are." Gaara hissed. * Sakura Village* "Wow no wonder they call this place the Sakura village it's gorgeous." Temari breathed. "Whatever." Gaara grumbled. A little girl bumped into him and he sent her death glares. "Forgive me sir." She said sniffing hard. "I suppose you're here to take Rose away from me." She said. They nodded dumbly except for Gaara surprised that such venom and hate could come from such a little girl. "Follow me then." She said setting off at a brisk pace. She led them into a mansion and led them into an office. Before they entered they heard her mutter "Good luck finding her.'" They entered and bowed politely (except Gaara.) "Hello Gaara." Riku said. "Hunh." He replied. "Just out of curiosity where is Rose?'" Temari asked. "We don't know." Rika said softly. "Sometimes she will go into the forest to train for hours." Riku added. "I'll find her." Gaara said. "Impossible." Riku said. Gaara merely disappeared. Selena who heard everything was terrified and ran to the balcony in her room. "ROSE!" she screamed. * Then* I heard Selena scream my name it was a signal to run. I relaxed my body and drove my chakra down into my feet. I ran as fast as I could to the stream in the middle of the forest hopping quickly across the stream. I almost fell but I flipped up onto a rock at the last moment. I made it completely across and ran up a tree and hid myself. I pressed hard against the tree breathing hard but quietly. I transformed into a small sparrow flying across the space between the trees and my home. I saw a red haired boy with sea foam green eyes, pale skin, a gourd on his back and the kanji for love on his forehead. I recognized him from the pictures my father had shown me. I landed on a branch over him and shifted back into my original form I pressed my back against the tree and a few leaves fluttered to the ground in front of him and he looked up straight at me. I froze transfixed staring into his eyes. I heard a whisper and I looked down and saw sand was creeping up the tree trunk. I shifted into a panther and jumped down from the tree. I felt a ferocious growl starting to build up but I swallowed it down. "You are Sakura Rose?" He asked calmly, emotionlessly. This time I did growl low and vicious. "I'll take that as a yes. You are to come with me." He said still just as calm. I felt myself start to give into animal instinct and I gave a coughing yell the kind that a hunting cat gives when it can't hold it in anymore. He said nothing and sent more sand after me. I dodged it and lunged for his throat giving into animal instinct. Instead of making contact with his skin sand wrapped around my paws and I hissed in anger which quickly turned to pain as the sand moved up and started to squeeze. I heard a crack as my bones broke and I screamed in pain as I changed into my human form the world faded to black as I fainted. *later* Selena was pacing on the balcony and saw Gaara coming back with a limp figure in his arms. She ran as fast as she could towards him instinctively fearing the worst. When she reached him she saw Rose her arms limp and bloodstained along with much of her body. "What happened to her?"She demanded trotting along side Gaara to keep up. "She attacked me and I reacted." He replied simply. Selenas eyes grew wide with fear and she felt a sickening fascination as she wondered who could have attacked her sister with out them ending up headless or missing a limb. "How?" She asked still walking beside him as they entered the mansion. "I attack with sand and it defends me it is my ultimate defense but Rose is the only person who came close to wounding me severely." He replied in that same calm voice. Selena felt a grin on her face because she was so proud of her insane and strong sister. Gaara went into her fathers' office and Riku and Rika both gasped in horror at the sight of their severely wounded daughter. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Riku shouted his face turning red while Rikas paled. "She attacked me and I reacted." Was Gaaras answer. "My baby." Rika whispered her voice trembling with fear and anger. "Gaara may I?" Temari asked timidly. He said nothing just handed Rose to her. She walked Rose out of the office and into her bedroom with Rika, and Selena following close behind. "Rika can you get her shirt off without disturbing any of her broken bones?" Temari asked setting Rose on the bed and closing the bedroom door and locking it. "Yes I can." Rika said gently taking off Roses shirt. "Selena do you know where Rose keeps her medical supplies?" Temari asked leaning down so she was at eye level with her. "Yes I do." Selena replied. "Can you get them for me please?" She asked straightening up. Selena said nothing just pulled out a large leather bag with a black dahlia and rose on it that smelled of herbs and earth. "Thank you." Temari said taking it from her and opening it. She stared her eyes and face full of confusion. "What is this?" She asked staring at the herbs in the bag. "Here." Rika said taking it from her. "Selena get some hot water and a towel from the bathroom." Rika said pulling out dried herbs and some gems. Selena came back with the things her mother had asked for and Temari just stood there with a 'what the freek?' expression on her face. "Temari tear the towel into strips and put the water on the ground beside the bed." Rika ordered snapping Temari out of her reverie. "Hai." Temari said doing what she had asked. "Selena take the yemonja root and jasmine and put it in the water." Rika said taking the towel strips from Temari. Selena did and soon the room smelled like the jasmine flower and the earth after it rains. "Mmm that smells really good." Selena said breathing deeply. " I know." Rika said smiling gently dipping the towel strips into the water and putting the rose petals and lavender on half of them. She gently washed off the blood with the half just dipped in water. "Temari bind her ribs, with the towels strips with rose and lavender on them. That should speed up the healing more and stop any internal bleeding." Rika said her voice calm and grim. Temari did as she asked taking care to be gentle yet firm so that the bones would not be jostled but they would be set. "What about the gems?" She asked now having finished what Rika had asked. "I was getting to that Selena quartz to the north, obsidian to the west, emerald to the east, and ruby to the south." Rika said quickly. Selena obeyed and after she was finished she kissed Roses forehead in a small show of affection and concern. "What are the gems to do?" Temari asked cautious now. "Quartz will help keep the pain at bay and her mind clear, obsidian will stop the internal bruising and help with the bleeding, ruby will help the healing of her bones, and emerald will help with the healing of her mind and body in general." Rika said touching each gem with a look of reverence and respect on her face. "Are we going to sit up with her so she sleeps?" Temari asked checking one of the towel strips to make sure it was not coming loose. "Hmm, when do you have to Suna by?" Rika asked her face intent. "Not for 3 weeks." Temari replied her voice a little bit sad. "She should be healed in one or two." Rika said quietly acknowledging Temaris pain. * Roses P.O.V.* the first thing I felt and was aware of was the pain throbbing, pulsating pain all over then I heard Moms voice say "She should be healed in one or two." And I wondered who two or one what why when how? "Mom why do I hurt all over?" I asked wincing because it hurt my ribs to talk. "Rose you're awake." She said her voice full of relief. "Yeah now please for the love of Goddess someone tell me why I am in so much pain." I said more quietly realizing that my ribs were broken and it would not help if I kept talking at the decibel I had been previously. "You attacked Gaara and he wounded you very severely and you have to stay in bed." She said her voice quiet and concerned. "How badly am I hurt?" I asked not daring to move an inch. "Your ribs are broken, you are covered in bruises and cuts most of them extremely grievous, and you have internal bleeding and bruising." A girl's voice said whom I did not recognize. "Thank you and who are you?" I said wincing slightly as it hurt my ribs once more. "My names Temari." The voice replied. "And little moon?" I asked. I felt my bed shift slightly and Selenas face popped into the corner of my eye. "Hi Rose." She said kissing my cheek. "Hey sissy." I replied kissing her cheek when she brought it into my reach. "Stop talking and go to sleep." She demanded stomping her foot on the ground after she had climbed off my bed. "All right 'night all." I said closing my eyes. I felt someone pull the blankets over me and kiss my forehead. I heard the light click off and the door open and close. * No ones P.O.V.* Rika, Selena, and Temari walked into the office their faces relieved. "Well?" Riku demanded his voice and face irritated. "She will be fine but she will need to stay for two weeks here." Rika replied her voice and face serene. "Even the little freak." Riku said his voice full of contempt. Gaaras eyes flashed but said nothing. "Who will stay up with her?" Selena asked quietly. "I will." Gaara said abruptly. "Gaara are you..." Temari started to ask. "Yes.'' He said calmly. He walked out of the hall and into Roses room. *Roses P.O.V.* I heard the bedroom door open and I turned to see Gaara walk inside. "You're my guard?" I asked coolly. He said nothing just gave me a very twisted grin. I smirked in reply and sat up smoothly keeping the blanket to my chest until I found a black t-shirt and slipped it on. I flicked my fingers and Sevendust started to blast through my speakers. I considered the music and then turned it to Face to Face.

* * *

This is my first story so be nice please?


End file.
